


Ocean

by starry_taetae



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_taetae/pseuds/starry_taetae
Summary: She was standing in the middle of the beach, in the pouring rain, desperation on her face. She turned on the lightsaber in her hands, illuminating the dark night sky around her in a soft blue light. She looked down at the hilt in her hands, wiping the rain doplets away with her thumb on the silver metal that once belonged to her first lover.





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a very short story, more of a moment of what i think could have happened after episode 9. This story was inspired by a tik tok and please watch it it will give you the vibe of the story that i’m going for.
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/TufSq

please watch this before reading https://vm.tiktok.com/TufSqj/

rey:

She was standing in the middle of the beach, in the pouring rain, desperation on her face. She turned on the lightsaber in her hands, illuminating the dark night sky around her in a soft blue light. She looked down at the hilt in her hands, wiping the rain doplets away with her thumb on the silver metal that once belonged to her first lover.

She looked straight ahead into the darkness determination on her face as she softly started spinning the saber around her, skillfully twirling around. The movements quickly built up speed as anger rose up in her. The once skillful and elegant movements transformed into desperate jabbing and swinging left and right as the tears on her face started to blend in with the rain. She screamed and broke down onto the harsh sand, sticking to her soaked robes instantly, as she threw her once former lovers lightsaber into the ocean with a powerful throw. “I miss you Ben”


End file.
